the potter triplets
by salllzy
Summary: a blind rune crafter, a channel and the savoir of the wizarding world all have Vampire mates? will contain Slash, Femslash and Het also will contain swearing
1. Chapter 1

Angela Webber was many things; she was in junior year at Forks high school, a very smart student and never failed a class or test. However she was also a witch when Angela was younger she had went missing from her original birth parents Lilly and James Potter, the two had searched as hard as they could but too no avail she was gone. Eventually they had lost all hope of finding her and tightened the wards around their house but even then they lost another child Sarah Potter had also gone missing, to say that they were devastated was an understatement they had lost two out of three triplets the only one left was Harrison.

They had been in hiding for a year when the attack came, the attack that they knew was coming. They had made plans and prepared for the day that this would happen, but they never knew the trouble, pain and emptiness that each one of their babies would feel.

~~~~~~~14 years later~~~~~~

15 year old Harry Potter was sat in the office at Gringotts looking at a piece of parchment in his hands in stunned disbelief

"I have siblings?"

Griphook could on watch as the only watch as the young wizard tried and failed not to fall apart

"It would seem so Lord Potter, we also have the Potters last will."

Harry blinked

"I didn't even know they had a will."

Griphook frowned

"You were supposed to be informed on your 11th birthday of the will so that it could be read."

Harry stood up and started pacing in anger

"I have received no letters from you or from anyone in Gringotts! As I said I didn't even know that they had a will!"

Watching as the young man paced backwards and forwards on the floor Griphook took in the information and clicked his fingers soon several documents appeared

"Were you aware that your 'guardian' has been making withdrawals every month?"

Harry stopped pacing and looked at Griphook with a indescribable look upon his face

"And pray tell me who is my so call 'Guardian'?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

What ever he expected was not the teen to explode in anger

"That son of a bitch! How big are the withdrawals?"

Flipping the documents Griphook looked down at them and clicked his fingers again, more documents came flying in

"He has been making monthly withdrawals of 80,000 a month and put in to different vaults; one belongs to Ronald Weasely, Hermione Granger and one to a Molly Weasely."

Harry sat down in the chair and blinked ahead as he croaked out

"Are you telling me that he paid my friends to befriend me?"

Harry knew that the meeting wouldn't go well but to go this badly was a sign that lady luck hated him; looking at Griphook he noticed the anger on the goblins face as he spoke

"One moment Lord Potter I will have to get the head of Gringotts."

As Griphook left the room Harry ran a hand down his face and began to pull at his hair, as a sign that he was distressed and angry. Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening again

"Lord Potter, I am Ranok the king of the goblins and head of Gringotts. It seems we have much to talk about."

A deadly smirk made its way onto Harry's face as he replied

"Indeed we do your majesty, indeed we do."

Let it be said that everyone Pureblood, Muggleborn and Halfblood avoided Gringotts that day due to the cackling laughter.

~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~

Harry had spent the last year tracking down his final sibling, to say he was shocked when Sarah told him that she knew he was coming was a understatement.

_~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ _

_Harry was about to knock on the door when it opened, a young woman was stood at the door with a welcoming smile on her face and a knowing look in her eyes _

"_Hello Harry Potter or should I say hello dear brother?" _

_As she moved aside Harry couldn't help but be stunned at the welcome he had received _

"_How do you know I was looking for you?" _

_A smile was sent his way as she gestured for him to sit down; sitting on the couch she began speaking in a soft voice her emerald eyes glazed over _

"_Tell me what do you know of rune crafters?" _

_Harry rattled his head to find out anything he could remember _

"_Erm, I think they lose the ability to use a wand but instead have a series of runes on their body that stand up or even look like tattoos." _

_Emerald eyes locked with Emerald as she spoke _

"_Not only that but because of that we lose a sense for me it was my eye sight, while I am blind I am most certainly not dumb." _

_Harry laughed and looked back at her _

"_So you're a run crafter?" _

_Sarah inclined her head before speaking _

"_The people that adopted me were seers, they could see everything past, present or future. They also taught me how to as well, there are three main things in which a rune crafter can learn one of them is the gift of the seers. Another one is a magical bond formed between siblings, family, friends and soul mates the final thing is to learn everything just by reading the words, as I said these powers do not come without a price and mine was my eyesight while I do not miss it I do wish that I could look at a sunset." _

_While she was talking Harry had moved over to the other couch so that he could hug her_

"_You said you could create a magical bond?" _

_His arm was still tightly wrapped around her shoulders as silent tears fell _

"_While it is possible do you know what it does?" _

_Harry laughed and gave a sincere smile _

"_Everything I see you see, all that I have learnt becomes your knowledge. Every memory, feeling and thought you will know as well as my emotions, you will also be able to find me even if I don't want to be found and we can also talk through our link as well." _

_Harry blushed as Sarah began laughing, but he knew it was worth it he watched as she rolled up her sleeves and her runes became visible to him running a hand down her runes he asked _

"_Was it painful?" _

_The reply was quick and blunt_

"_Imagine be turned by a vampire, except for the five days of pain it is a months pain. Tell me how did you know of the bond?" _

_Harry blushed once again and still ran his fingers up and down the runes of his sisters arms Merlin it was weird having siblings! _

"_I was going to use the bond to find you and Angela." _

_A soft serine smile was his answer. _

_~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~ _

That had been a fun year for the two had become inseparable, the bond had helped and sped things along. For the two it felt like they had been living together since they were children, looking at his sister that was sat in the passenger seat he spoke

"When are we getting to this forks place?"

Instead of the blunt replies he was used to and loved hear received a cryptic one instead

"Past Seattle and Port Angeles further down the road and beware the bears."

Harry huffed as he kept his eyes on the road.

~~~~~Same time Cullen residence~~~~~~~

A pixie like teenager was sat on her bed with a glazed expression, for a moment or two it looked like she was unseeing as the glazed expression left she let out a squeal of excitement and ran down into the front room with a huge smile on her face that screamed 'I know something you don't know!'

Six sets of amber eyes looked at her as one spoke

"What?!"

A giggle escaped her lips

"Carlisle's and Esme's mates are coming."

The reaction was what she had expected

"Who are they?"

"When will they get here?"

"They had better not be human!"

"Are they a threat?"

Esme and Carlisle both had soft smiles on their faces and felt like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders their mates were finally coming! The people that they had been waiting for where now on their way they shared a look with each other as Esme turned to Alice

"When will they be here?"

Alice giggled and skipped to Jasper who was sat on a couch looking at his mate, sitting down on the couch she smiled

"They should be here tonight, early hours of tomorrow it's the old potter residence that they are moving in too."

That shocked everyone no one had lived in the old Potter residence in nearly a century, they had seen people going in and out this past week but thought nothing of it until now Alice looked back towards Esme before speaking

"Esme, your mate is blind. I… when I had the vision I noticed something was wrong she was looking out of the window but it was like she couldn't see anything, like she was staring into space."

Carlisle wrapped a comforting arm around Esme's shoulders before he spoke

"Blind or not she is going to be part of this family, as will my mate we will have to see what comes and be ready for it."

With that the group had went their separate ways doing what they wanted to do as Carlisle spoke to Esme

"We don't know if she is blind or not, if she is then we will have to make sure that she enjoys it all the more."

A determined light came into Esme's eyes as she placed a small kiss on Carlisle's cheek

"I suppose I will have to do enough seeing for the both of us then."

With a smile she walked into the kitchen and began cleaning.


	2. Chapter 2

True to Alice's vision the Potters did arrive early hours of the morning, the full family of the Cullens were watching them from the shadows like silent guardians of the night watching and waiting. Just as it seemed nothing was going to happen a sliver Jaguar pulled up and stopped outside of the house, the roar of the engine gone. They all watched and waited as a young man stepped out of the drivers side and went around to the passenger side door and opened it.

"For heavens sake I am BLIND not DUMB! I think I can find a door handle thank you very much."

A laugh was her reply

"Sarah I worry, its what all siblings do. Yes, yes I know that your not dumb but just humour me please?"

A huff followed by a sigh

"Very well, but I expect you to go shopping for some food. Heavens knows we will need it."

As they entered the house the Cullens still listened in, Carlisle out of worry and concern for his new mate, Esme for worry, interest and protection and the rest of the family for interest.

"You do know turning the light on wont help me."

"Sorry I forgot!"

"Forgot my sagging left breast you did that on purpose!"

They had moved closer to watch through the windows and noticed that they looked the same, same jet black hair, same height, and same emerald coloured eyes. They stood and watched.

"Harrison! Where the hell did you go?"

"I went to the kitchen!"

"Stop throwing things out me Merlin's sake Sarah stop throwing things!"

A book went flying past his head followed by a frying pan, a toaster, bread knife and many other objects.

"Put the meat cleaver DOWN!"

Said weapon fell to the floor with a thud followed by several choice words

"Are we sleeping down here?"

I suppose we shall I cannot be bothered to find the stairs at this time in the night."

A deep laugh followed by a scream was the reply

"Merlin stop it! I get it go to sleep! Put down that blender!"

A thud was heard and then the sound of foot steps running as Harry ran out of the house

"Good night dear brother."

The door closed leaving Harry stood outside gaping at the door walking forwards he tried it only to find that it was locked from the inside and no way of getting in, looking around he noticed that a bedroom window was open sighing he walked to the nearest tree and began to climb up it. The Cullens panicked for a split second before they moved deeper into the shadows to watch him climb up the tree and make his way through the window.

Sharing a look they made their way back to their house to ponder over what they had seen and heard one thing was sure with the two of them in their family nothing would ever be boring that was for certain.

The morning came without any incident and the Cullens were very eager to see the new mares again even Rosalie who was notorious for hating humans, watching them seemed to have left a lasting impression on her one the family weren't so sure that it was a good one. They had all piled into their respective cars even Esme had decided to go along just to be dropped off at the new neighbours house so that she could greet them after all she didn't have much to do, as the pulled up to the house the door opened and the young woman from the night before was stood there smiling at them

"Welcome to our humble abode."

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say as she whistled and walked back into the house leaving the door open

"Do come in, it is rather unsightly to see our guests stood outside."

Sharing one more glance they all walked into the house some how feeling like they were walking to their own doom and demise, not a very nice feeling for any of them.

"Do excuse me for a moment I need to wake up dearest brother please have a seat."

With that she _glided _up the stairs and into a bedroom, for a few moments their was silence until a ear shattering scream was heard

"SARAH!"

A sound of laughter came trickling down the stairs as she reappeared

"Ah the joys of waking up siblings."

Smirking she walked into the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea while humming a merry tune to herself, walking back into the main living room she spoke

"may I offer you some refreshments? We have tea, coffee, water."

Carlisle sent her a soft sincere smile before replying

"No thank you."

Sarah looked at him and Carlisle felt like she was looking deep into his soul, almost as if she was searching for something. A nod of her head was a answer to something he didn't know what, but it felt almost like he had her approval.

"Harrison should be down in but a moment."

With that she sat on the couch as her unseeing eyes glanced around the room looking like she was taking everything in, none of them said anything until Harry stumbled down the stairs looking half dead. Not bothering to spare the guest a glance he stumbled into the kitchen blinking he looked at the pot of tea before smiling and pouring himself a cup. Taking a few gulps he began to feel alive and back in the land of the living, entering the living room he froze and turned a cold hard glare to his sister as he hissed out

"You invited VAMPIRES into our house?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle got into a defensive crouch growling. Sarah sat on the couch glaring dagger at Harry who looked sheepish and stared at the floor, looking at Sarah he whispered

"Sorry."

Sarah stood up and hugged him pulling him close to her chest she smiled

"Its fine, but I may as well tell them."

Alice looked from behind Jasper and inquired

"Tell us what?"

Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair

"Sarah has visions more powerful than yours."

Rosalie snorted

"Are we supposed to believe that?"

Placing a hand on Harry's shoulder Sarah frowned

"everyone hold hands and I will show you."

Alice grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged Jasper to Harry and grabbed hold of his hand, slowly they all held hands

"When nothing happens don't expect me to cry."

"Rose!"

Harry and Sarah shared a smiled as she grabbed hold of Harry's free hand and they all got dragged into the vision

_~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~_

_Carlisle sat on the couch, Harry had his head on Carlisle lap. Carlisle ran his hands through Harry's hair closing his eyes Harry allowed himself too feel safe. _

_Esme and Sarah were sat outside reading the same book Sarah had her arms wrapped around Esme's waist as she left a trail of small kisses up and down Esme's neck. _

_Edward was sat playing on his Piano he was so lost in the music he didn't feel the arms wrap around his neck until he felt hot breath on his ear jumping he turned around _

"_Angela." _

_A soft smile was his only reply the only one he needed. _

_Alice and Rosalie were both flipping through a book smiling at each other when the music stopped. _

_Jasper and Emmett looked at their mates and both smiled true smiles, Emmett turned to Jasper and asked _

"_Would you change anything?" _

_Jasper looked at Emmett and thought before replying _

"_Despite we didn't meet the best way, I don't think anyone one of us would change anything. I think that this change is the best that has ever happened." _

_Just as Emmett was about to answer a deep voice answered for him _

"_Harry and I may never have seen eye to eye but when he loves he loves unconditionally." _

_Carlisle walked towards the voice and grabbed the man by the waist and span him around before kissing him like his life depended on it, a chuckle broke the two apart _

"_Carlisle, you do know that Severus needs to breath." _

_If he could of Carlisle would of blushed Harry laughed and grabbed hold of Severus and pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Severus's neck he felt his back connect to the wall wrapping his legs around Severus's waist. He moaned as his neck gotten bitten before his lips were attacked once again, a cough startled them apart stood in the door way were two smirking females Esme looked at Carlisle and nearly laughed his eyes were jet black and Jasper looked like he wanted to jump Alice right then and there. _

_Esme looked at her mate and seen the gleam _

"_you do know that the kitchen is for cooking not for sex, unless you have a food fetish." _

_Harry chocked and looked at Sarah who was smirking, Harry glanced at Carlisle and almost moaned at the sight he knew he was going to be double taken tonight he could already feel the two of them double teaming him making him beg and plead for release but for it to be denied for hours on end. _

_All eyes were on the two sibling silently waging a war Angela rolled her eyes at the two before smiling and leaning into Edwards chest watching the scene with a small smile. _

_Severus was never one for taking anything lying down and retorted _

"_Yes well unlike you we don't have a fetish for blood play." _

"_At least I can keep my mate happy." _

"_There is so little of you its easy for you too keep Esme happy." _

"_At least when me and Esme do use the bedroom we do remember there are other people in the house. 'please Sev harder! Merlin! Will the two of you fuck me now?' dose that sound familiar boys?" _

_Harry groaned as a blush covered his face, hiding his face in Severus's chest he looked at Carlisle _

"_Get soundproofing hell even I will!" _

_A kiss was placed on his cheek as Severus spoke to both Harry and Carlisle _

"_Shall we head to the bedroom?" _

_Three smirks appeared on their faces as they ran up to their bedroom. _

_~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~ _

The vampires were stunned Sarah swayed dangerously on her feet, Harry helped her to the couch and walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water.

Carlisle turned to Harry and questioned

"What was that?"

Looking at Sarah he began explaining

"Sarah has what is called future sight, its why she is blind. A power that strong shouldn't be in human hands, that vision that we saw is the final outcome hell you could all moved to Canada and the vision would still stay the same, visions like that cannot be changed. while seers can see the future it is based of people decisions a person with future sight you can tell you who you will marry, when, how, why and where."

He looked at Sarah and sighed

"The problem is that a gift that strong shortens her life by half, she will be lucky to live until she is forty."

Esme swallowed

"What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Esme before bluntly speaking

"A human with this gift dies before they are forty, there are no known cases of a person with future sight living past forty most die before their twenty first birthday."

Rosalie looked at the figure with pity and sorrow, she had her life cut short as well she knew what it was like. She looked at Harry and could see tiredness on his face as she asked

"How long does she have?"

Harry flopped down onto the chair next to the fire

"Four years tops, maybe less but four is the maximum time that she has."

Alice felt sick

"Jesus."

Her normal bubbly self was nowhere to be seen, she looked at Harry and a thought accord to her

"But wait she was in the vision."

A humourless smile appeared on Harry's face

"Which means she either gets Esme to change her or she gets bitten, that's all to be brutally honest with you I think she could die right now and be happy knowing that she had at least seen you but she wont until me and Angela are settled."

Esme had sat on the edge of the couch running her hand through the soft hair of her mate. Edward looked at Harry and asked

"You said your sisters name was Angela?"

A nod was all the confirmation he needed

"Your sister is Angela Webber and she is in Junior year at the school."

A sigh escaped Harry as a tired smile appeared

"Good, I will sort something out. For now though you are all welcome to stay here, you have missed the first four lessons of school."

Emmett shrugged

"Not like we havent learnt it before."

A full blown laugh echoed through out the house as Harry smirked at Emmett

"I suppose that it is true."

Harry walked into the kitchen and grabbed some blood pops and bags of blood before placing them on the table

"The house is yours to explore, there is a study and a library on the second floor feel free to look there. In one of the spare bedrooms there is a walk in closet, the house is yours to explore as you wish there is also some blood which should see your for today, let me know if you need anymore and I will get you some."

He settled back down in the chair and watched over his sister.

**Ok so here is a small note I know I havent done this in awhile. But right now you have a choice on which way it gets to go. **

**A) Esme turns Sarah and she loses her magic but keep her future sight still leaving her blind. **

**B) The Volturi appear after hearing about her gift which causes the coven to defend her and harry, but it exposes the two as witches and wizards. Esme still turns Sarah after she suffers from a vision which causes her to have a heart attack. Harry gets Carlisle to turn him and they both keep their magic. The Volturi gets their hands on Angela and Severus forcing them to go through the change.**

**C) Angela, Severus, Harry and Sarah all get turned at the same time because the Volturi find out about them forcing the Cullens to change them earlier than expected all four keep their magic and Sarah gets her sight back. **

**D) The Volturi kill Sarah off, causing Esme to get herself killed in battle. Angela and Harry both feel the lose and get themselves killed as well. **

**E) a mixture of all the above options, these are just ideas. If you have a idea on where you would like it to go then let me know. **

**Review and the dark side will welcome you we have cookies and milk. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is another note concerning some of the reviews I have received many people think that Severus is Harry's and Carlisle's mate he is NOT, in this chapter I will be explaining why he was in the vision even though the pairing is a Harry/Carlisle. **

Carlisle would know that jet black hair anywhere, when he had seen the vision he knew that it was Severus Snape his on and off again lover of the past ten years. To say that he was shocked was like saying Aro had created his own wife.

He shook his head and sat down in the study at his mate's house if it could be called that, looked more like a mansion to Carlisle but he wasn't one for judging. He didn't know what had happed to Snape and he hoped to find out soon it looked like Harry knew him if his reaction to the vision was anything to go by, what had happened to his mate? When he looked into those deep emerald eyes it felt like he was seeing someone that was older than he was, as though Harry had lived for millions of years yet still looked like a teenager.

Casting a glance around the room he spotted a diary with the initials HJP on the front carefully opening it he began to read

Dear journal diary thingy

Soooo first day at Hogwarts and all that but it seems like professor snape hates me with a capital H, I mean what have I ever done to him? And the way he speaks about my father I have NEVER met the man I don't know what he was like!

I began cutting again not my arms though because then everyone will notice and people will talk, I do it at the top of my thighs so that way no one will notice.

Journal entry 14

Snape still continues to hate and belittle me, I respect the man yes but I have no idea what he has against me. He calls me a spoiled brat does living in a cupboard spoiled? I should hope not other wise that would make Dudley a king.

Still its not everyday your teacher hates you… nope not true snape will hate me until I am old and grey.

Journal entry 112

I have found out that Snape has been a spy for dumbledick. I have noticed things with the headmaster its like he has been putting me in danger like some sort of test, while Snape hates me I have a deep respect for him one that he cannot know about. Come to think of it if he ever finds this it will be all over the school by breakfast.

Carlisle closed the book and pinched the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe something like this had happened. What had happened between Harry and Severus? He didn't know but he wanted to find out he wouldn't let his on and off again lover hurt his mate, not if he had anything to say about it picking up the journal he placed it in his pocket and walked out of the study bent on trying to get through Snape's thick skull.

**I hope that this chapter will clear up some of the things for you as I have said it is not Harry/Snape/Carlisle pairing, if anyone would like to see that pairing then I will do a series of one shots. Also who do you want to be Snapes mate? **

**A) Aro**

**B) Marcus**

**C) Marcus & Aro **

**D) Demetri **

**E) Jane & Alec **

**F) Caius**

**Also would anyone like to read a Harry/Aro/Carlisle pairing? I have a few ideas for a story or two/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely reviewers a quick message for you all, the Snape pairing is still undecided as man people are torn between Marcus, Caius and Demetri. So now it is down to the final three. Also some people have said what about the volturi? This chapter is for them so read my lovelies ****J**

Italy the home of the Volturi, rulers of the vampire race and feared among many. Aro, Marcus and Caius were the three ruling brothers Caius the war monger, Aro the collector and finally Marcus the apathetic vampire to life. They had been ruling for as long as they could remember times were changing and sadly they were not, despite living for as long as they had they longed for someone to call them Father it was the one dream that they all shared, but as each day passed the hope they had began to dwindle until it was barely there.

It wasn't everyday that a unnamed guard came running into the halls of Volterra home to the Volturi looking like a child in a candy store

"My Lords it seems that the Cullens have found their mates."

Aro smiled and asked

"And why pray tell is this important?"

The guard stopped the urge to gulp and replied in a steady voice

"Their mates are human and already know about vampires, also Esme's mate seems to have a gift that is stronger than Alice Cullens gift."

That got their attention quicker than lightening Aro arched a eyebrow and inquired

"how did you come across this information."

Knowing that lying wasn't a option the guard began to speak

"My brother lives in Britain and heard that some lord was looking for his siblings, when he entered into America my great niece told me that she had seen them and that the woman was blind. But she also said that when she looks at you its like she is looking into your soul and judging you, she followed them until they arrived at Forks were they met the Cullens while she was watching them the young woman pulled them all into a vision."

Marcus had a eyebrow raised as the guard was speaking but neither he nor his brothers could detect a lie, it seemed that he was telling the truth and there was someone with a power more stronger than Alice Cullens vision.

Aro sat back on his throne like chair and began thinking could he get her on his side? Turn her, make her loyal to him? And the brother was it possible that he had a gift as well one that was more powerful than Edwards? Or even Jaspers? He would need to think on it

"Go to forks and keep a eye on what is going on, report back here in a month."

"Sir?"

"What is it?"

"If you are planning on having her joining us then its best that you do it before a four year mark, from what was said she will be lucky enough to live until twenty one."

Aro dismissed the guard as plans began to whirl in his mind, little did he Marcus and Caius know that their dream of having someone call them father was about to come true.

**So what do you all think? Also some one has asked me about a Caius/Harry/Carlisle pairing would anyone be interested? I know you have said yes to the Aro/Harry/Carlisle one I have a few ideas for that one coming up as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another note for you all, I have written a oneshot of the Aro/Harry/Carlisle pairing for you all. Also I was thinking on making snape's mate a possible threesome, I am going along the lines of Marcus/Snape/Demetri or Snape/Demetri. Also would you like Harry, Sarah, Angela and Snape to get pregnant? Maybe a few little Demetris' and Marcuss' running around he place with a few little Edwards as well? **

Harry was worried now normally when Harry is worried it is a life and death situation, it had been two weeks and Sarah still hadn't woken up. Even the Cullens were getting worried, it was like they were watching her die right in front of their eyes and nothing could be done about it.

Harry had made contact with Angela and the two went out for a meal every other night, Angela had wanted to meet Sarah but Harry had persuaded her to leave it for another time.

Two weeks had came and went and now it was at the month mark and still no sign of Sarah waking up, Harry was sat in the living room with the rest of the Cullens and Angela who was looking at the Cullens in awe

"We need to change her, I could handle two weeks but now this is just ridiculous. Her body will begin to shut down next week and I will not allow it too happen."

Esme had a sad smile on her face

"Her heart beat keep changing its pace, it goes from normal to frantic."

Harry's head whipped around to the unconscious form with a smile

"She is caught in a vision."

Slumping down on the chair he ran a hand through his hair

"Without knowing what the vision is we cannot bring her out of it."

Rosalie spoke up

"Is there anyway to see what vision it is?"

Harry stood up and pulled his wand out and smiled as the familiar warmth spread through him, looking back at the Cullens he knew that they figured out what he was. Rolling up Sarah's sleeves he tapped his wand on the runes on her arms and a feral smile appeared on his face as everyone watched the vision.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~ _

_Harry was sat on a couch reading a book while his head was laid on Aro's lap a soft smile was on Aro's face, looking up Harry caught the smile and asked _

"_What are you thinking about?" _

_Looking down at the green eyes Aro's smile still stayed soft _

"_The day I gained a son." _

_~~~~~~~End vision~~~~~~ _

_~~~~~~~Vision~~~~~~~~_

_Sat in the main war room planning a miniature was Caius and Angela were arguing _

"_Sending the reinforcements t t early will get everyone killed!" _

"_Well when that happens you can tell me I told you so! But will you stop thinking I am some sort of disobedient child!" _

"_Angela were are you going?" _

"_To find Uncle Marcus!" _

_Just as Angela made it too the door she was caught in a strong grip_

"_You are not a child and I can see that, but I don't want you making the same mistakes that I have made." _

_Angela turned around and hugged into the strong arms of Caius _

"_Sorry dad, its just…everyone but you, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Aro and the Cullens see me as a child that needs to be coddled." _

_A deep laugh was her only answer._

_~~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~~ _

_Sat in the library playing a game of chess was Sarah and Marcus_

"_When are you returning to the Cullens?" _

_Looking up from the chess board Sarah seen worry in the red eyes that she loved, standing up she fell down into Marcus's lap and cuddled into his cold marble chest _

"_Next month, but right now I am spending time with my father and my siblings. It may not be long but you can always visit us and we can visit you." _

_Marcus wrapped his arms around her and smiled. _

_~~~~~~~End Vision~~~~~~~ _

Harry, Angela looked at each other with shocked wide eyes as Angela asked

"What the hell was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is another note, the pairing for Snape will be Marcus/Snape/Demetri also there will be Mpreg so for Carlisle/Harry it will probably be Harry carrying the baby and for the Snape pairing I havent decided if Snape will carry the baby or Demetri will. I am also debating having Sarah and Angela become pregnant as well. **

After Angela's outburst the house was quiet, you wouldn't think that someone lived there. No one knew what to say or do it was like everything they knew was a lie and Aro was a cute bunny that had a love for carrots, Carlisle didn't know what to do or think his mind had shut down after watching the first vision.

To be fair it wasn't everyday that you see a vision of your mate calling the leader of the Volturi father, it was enough to short circuit anyone's brain let it be said that bigger men than Carlisle had their brains friend by the Potter triplets.

Outside watching the full thing was a human member of the Volturi, she had seen everything and was making her way back to her home to inform the leaders of what she had seen. She could only pray that it wasn't a mistake.

Before anyone could say or do anything there was a low groaning noise that alerted them all to Sarah waking up, her eyelids fluttered open and glazed emerald eyes looked unfocused at the ceiling. Lifting her head up she was pulled into a bone crushing hug from Harry, Angela and Esme pulling out of the hug Harry growled

"Your going to be careful from now on understood?"

Sarah inclined her head not trusting herself to speak, they had only seen the last three visions they hadn't seen the visions concerning the war nor the near death experiences that the Volturi leaders would soon face.

~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~

The three leaders had listened to the report given and plans were forming in all three minds, they didn't know what to think nor what to do it was unnerving for them as they had been in charge and in control of their lives for more than three thousand years, one vision that's all it took for the vampire world too change was one vision from a blind woman.

**Right a note I am sorry that the chapters seem to be so short, but my laptop has taken to crashing if I type more than so many words, it will be going in to a shop so that it can be looked at. I will try and keep with the updates and typing but it will be hard without a laptop. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A little note I have decided for some Mpreg and will find some way for Sarah and Angela to become pregnant as well, on another note I will be typing up a few more chapters and will hopefully have them posted up soon. **

~~~~~~~Italy~~~~~~~~~~

Every member of the Volturi were tense, almost as if the were waiting for something to happen. It had been a week since they had received the information but all was not well the leaders had reacted badly to the news and slaughtered half of the replaceable guard members, no one wanted to be on the end of the leaders anger so they had planned to go to forks and see for their own eyes.

~~~~~England~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore was furious not only had he lost the Potter money he had also lost complete control over his weapon, with a dark smirk and a cruel laugh he looked at the map that read Forks and began to plan while saying

"Soon my pawn, soon."

~~~~~Forks~~~~~

The Cullens had left the three to get to know one and other and so far it was slowly going well, there had been a few bumps and hiccups along the road. The house was in peace or as much peace as it could be, as it wasn't everyday that you have a vampire mate, find out you're a witch. Angela had passed out when she had learnt that she was a witch, and had learned that she had been kidnapped at birth which had caused her to faint once again leaving Sarah and Harry in stitches.

As the week passed many people noticed that things had changed, the Cullens could be seen talking with people that were not apart of their family and more specifically the Potter family who were surrounded in mystery. It had shocked everyone to learn that Angela was their sibling, when Jessica had pressed and that had some very nasty results

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_Angela was sat in cafeteria looking through a book that Sarah had given her, at first she had refused it but then she had found a rather large collection of designer clothes and shoes in her wardrobe and sadly no receipt so she couldn't take them back which mean she was stuck with them, not that she minded really she had never been able to afford anything like this before so she was enjoying herself while she could. Looking up from her book she noticed that Jessica was looking at her _

"_Yes?" _

_Jessica blinked for a few seconds before asking _

"_Is your brother single?" _

_Angela looked at Jessica and couldn't help but be stunned at her audacity _

" _I am not sure you would have to ask him." _

_Jessica frowned then blurted out _

"_Is your sister really blind?" _

_Angela was getting sick of Jessica just as she was about to speak a female voice spoke up _

"_Why don't you back the fuck off miss Stanley, I wouldn't want anything to happen to your pretty little face of yours." _

_All eyes were on the entrance stood their was Harry and Sarah looking very pissed off, Sarah was supporting a very nasty smile as she walked to Jessica and slapped her before grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her up off her seat _

"_I don't like it when someone asks questions that they have to right to know the answers to, I am blind not fucking stupid you fucking stupid cow! Let me tell you something if I see or hear that you are sniffing around my brother like a bitch in heat ruining your family and your reputation will be a pleasure for me and I will enjoy it." _

_The grin was still on her face but it had turned more bloodthirsty as she whispered into Jessica's ear _

"_Come near my family or the Cullens and there wont be a body of you to find." _

_Dropping Jessica to the floor she smiled at Angela and passed her a bag, before glaring over her shoulder and walking out of the cafeteria with Harry following her. _

~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~

After that Jessica had stayed away from both families too scared to do anything and the threat was still hanging in the air, no one had bothered Angela again after that day but she was alright with that.


	9. Chapter 9

The Volturi were on the move but they were not the only ones, Voldemort was also on the move as well as Dumbledore. Everyone was set to arrive at one location Forks, but n one knew of the winds of change.

The Volturi had arrived a month in advance and as such they had began to watch the house, they could tell you who went in and who went out. Despite the differences they could see bits of themselves in the teens, Marcus could see a deep seated loneliness inside of Sarah that he could compare to the fear that you would be left behind.

Caius could see the brilliant mind inside of Angela waiting for the right moment to break free, he could also see a rather large thirst of blood lust for battle, death never to be sated until your enemy falls down dead at your feet.

Aro watched Harry and seen the leader inside of the teen, could see the power behind the eyes like a gem stone that was waiting to be discovered and revealed to the world.

Jane and Alec were angry they were been pushed aside for some unknown people, but the more they watched they more that they could see each member of the Volturi inside of the teens, from Jane's sharp cutting tongue, to Demetri's deep bouts of depression. It was like the entire Volturi were inside of the three teens, and the two siblings found that they liked it they could relate too someone and not have to fear rejection like they had been so many times before.

Demetri and Felix were wary and not the good type of wary, more like the type that screamed 'your going to die a painful death'. like everyone else they watched the teens and like Jane and Alec they were angry that they had been pushed aside. But the more they watched the more that they could see that the teens only wanted a loving family too take care of them, a father that would chase away their suitors a elder brother to tease them. The more they watched the more that they wanted to help them.

And so the Volturi kept a silent vigil over the house, watching their new found family and waiting for the day that they would join them.

~~~~~~Inside the house~~~~~~

Harry was cooking while Angela was reading a book with Sarah's head in her lap running her fingers through her sisters hair every now and then.

Smiling to himself he turned the gas off placed the dish into the oven and curled up on the couch with his siblings unaware of the eyes watching them, unaware of their silent guard that had vowed to protect them.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore had arrived in Forks with the Order of the Phoenix and set up a home base, they had began to question the townsfolk about Harry and what they had found had shocked them all. Not only was Harry in Forks he was also protected by a Coven of vampires he was also with his siblings.

_~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~_

_The entire order was in chaos, with the new information that they received they had began to plan. Only for their plans to be derailed Remus had came back to the order home base and told them of what he had found out _

"_Harry is protected by a coven of vampires, it looks like he is the coven leaders mate and is protected because of it. I have also found out that he is living with two females, when I got closer to the house I noticed the two woman smelt familiar they smelt like Lily. The only way that they could smell like Lily is if they were related too her by blood, I think that these are the lost siblings." _

_No one spoke for a few minutes until everyone started to shout at the same time, the only one that wasn't shouting was Dumbledore who was silently fuming to himself. _

_~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~ _

The order had managed to put together a basic plan, the had began to watch the house and see what they could learn. What they didn't know was the Volturi were watching them and didn't like what they were seeing or hearing at all, in one day the Order of the Phoenix had made enemies of the Volturi a thing that was hard too do.

The Volturi had let them plot their little plans while they made plans of their own, plans that included kidnapping the teens and dragging them off too Volterra were they would be safe.

Every member of the Cullens was planning something, something that they were looking forward too. They were planning a party for their mates, they had no idea what to do and had planned on asking said mates on what they like but the answers that they received had them laughing for hours and cringing at the same time.

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~_

_The Cullen's had pulled up into the Potter residence and stopped at the sight that greeted them, out on the front waving a frying pan in the air screaming death threats at one Jacob Black was Sarah, stood next to her wielding a knife in one had a cooking book in the other was Angela. Harry stood next to his sisters with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest _

"_AND IF YOU EVER COME HERE AGAIN I WILL CHOP YOUR TINY DICK OFF!" _

_Edward, Jasper and Emmett had to stop themselves from laughing while Carlisle cringed at the thought, Rosalie looked strangely far away look on her face while Edward had stopped laughing and began wincing and cringing at the thought and images coming from Rosalie's mind. _

_Jacob had spotted them and began to snarl at them which turned out to be a mistake as the frying pan went sailing through the air and hit him square in the face, Harry refused to do anything while Sarah vented her anger in creative ways. _

_As she stalked forwards Jacob scurried back but didn't get away quick enough as he was hauled into his feet and slammed into a tree _

"_You stupid fuckwit, did you really think that we would let you get away with insulting our mates? What the fuck is going through that pea brained mind of yours?" _

_Angela and Harry both smirked Sarah had been in a bad mood for a few days and when Jacob had insulted their mates she had decided to let it all out on the poor wolf. _

_While Sarah was snarling threats at a terrified Jacob the Cullens had went to greet Angela and Harry who were still smiling, Carlisle pulled Harry in for a chaste kiss which turned into a full on make out session. The rest of the family turned away giving them some space. _

_Edward wrapped his arms around Angela who was looking at him as though he had given her the moon, if she asked he would probably find away to give her the moon. _

_Watching from the side lines were the Order and the Volturi, Caius was impressed by the number of threats that was been issued and even learnt a few new ones himself. He gave a dark smirk at the though of trying them out, Aro didn't know whether to laugh or clap his hands in pride. Yes those three would most certainly be welcome with them. _

_The order was shocked, some members had even fainted with what they were hearing. And she seemed like such a sweet young woman as well, one thing was for certain they would have to change their plans and quickly._

_~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~ _

Jacob had managed to crawl away but not without some wounds, Sarah had thrown everything she could and would get her hands of needless to say no one ever wanted to anger her EVER!

They were all content at the moment basking in each other presences, relaxing for what would be one of the last times that they ever would be able to relax.


	11. Chapter 11

Te Cullens had planned a picnic for their mates, the only problem was finding a sunny day on when they could go out. After three long weeks of waiting the sunny day that they had been waiting for had finally arrived, as the clouds parted over Forks the Cullens ran to the Potter residence and entered the house.

The Volturi watched from the shadows as the Cullens picked up their mates and ran too a clearing, silently following them the watched from the shadows making sure too keep everything insight.

Dumbledore was humming to himself, he finally had the perfect plan! After finding out that Harry was going on a picnic with his bloodsucking mate he planned. The order of the phoenix was stationed at every clearing nearby Forks that they could find, while they were waiting they never seen the pair of blood red eyes watching them from the distance.

Demetri watched as the order of the fried chicken as he called it, he watched as they pulled out sticks of wood from their pockets and took on a fighting stance. Silently moving he ran back to Aro, Marcus and Caius to report to them.

Aro, Marcus and Caius were in a heated debate, they could tell that some members of the Cullens had found their mates and now they were fighting over what to do. They knew that the Cullens wouldn't let them go too Italy with them, and if they did the full coven would probably come with them something that they were arguing over as well.

Demetri approached the three arguing leader and spoke

"Lord Aro it seems the group that we have been watching is making a move."

The three stopped fighting and stood up too their full height, each one supporting a murderous look upon their faces. Everyone looked at each other as Caius snarled out

"Take them out!"

With excited looks at each other the members of the Volturi ran and took their positions and waited for the command

**Short I know and I am sorry for that, I was thinking about writing a potter triplets series with this one been the first in it. The next one I will most probably work on is a harry potter and true blood crossover, no idea about how people will get together yet but have a idea on who will get with who. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Volturi were in position watching and waiting, their eyes were on the small clearing where the Cullens and their mates were. For now there was no need to move or take action but that would be changed soon enough.

Esme was playing with Sarah's hair as she was laid in her lap a soft smile upon her face, her eyes were closed as the wind blew gently across her face.

Harry was tense he could tell something was about to happen, he could feel it in his bones and the itch on the back of his neck still hadn't went away. He knew something was going too happen he just didn't know when.

Angela was humming softly too herself as she leaned back into Edwards strong embrace, she smiled as she was watching everyone interact with everyone else. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was been watched.

As the wind blew across Sarah's face she opened her eyes and could feel her magic stirring underneath her skin, a fight would soon be upon them and very soon.

Dumbledore stepped out into the clearing and looked at Harry

"Harry my boy! You have gave everyone quiet a panic running off like that!"

Harry went from been relaxed to a battle stance in a matter of seconds as he snarled out

"Dumbledore"

Sarah and Angela both got into battle stances and flanked Harry as he gripped his wand, as Angela asked

"Can we help you?"

Dumbledore gave a grandfatherly smile as he speaks

"Of course! We are here too take Harry and you back to Hogwarts were you will be safe instead of running around, in the wide open."

As he shook his head Sarah snorted

"You lie."

Dumbledore looked at Sarah with a critical eye as he asked

"What am I lying about my dear girl?"

Magic was beginning to swirl around the clearing and Dumbledore took a step back at the pure power that was circling the three teens in front of him as Sarah bit out

"You don't want us safe, you want us too kill someone. You want Harry too defeat Voldemort, then use him for your own personal gain you cant lie too ME Dumbledore so try it."

The grandfatherly façade that he had built over the years came crumbling down, his blue twinkling eyes turned into cold ice chip as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the three as growled out

"You really have no choice."

Aiming his wand at Angela he snarled out

"Avada Kedavra!"

A sickly green light went flying straight too Angela only too be stopped by a wall of pure magic, the magic in the clearing began to swirl with anger and power as Sarah's eyes changed from emerald green too a startling blood red. The power and anger in her eyes had many people and even the Cullens take a few steps back as she mocked

"now that really wasn't very nice."

As she raised her arm the rest of the order filled into the clearing, Harry drew his wand and began to cast stunners at everyone some hitting his targets and other missing them completely.

Angela drew he wand from the bun in her hair and began to cast spells left right and centre

"Confringo."

"Deprimo."

"Diffindo."

The Cullens watched for a few more seconds and the began to get into action running at the order they managed to dodge the curses getting thrown their way.

Dumbledore was just about to throw another killing curse at Harry when he felt a searing pain where his wand arm used to be, looking down he noticed that his full arm had been ripped off. Standing a few feet away was Aro holding what was left of his arm as Aro snarled out

"You would dare to hurt children of the Volturi!"

Marcus and Caius came out from the clearing and took on a defence stance in front of Sarah and Angela hoping too protect them, Dumbledore snarled

"This isn't over!"

And began to cast more spells with his other arm and a wand he had stolen.

Before anyone could do anything Voldemort and his death eaters joined the party as did the rest of the Volturi, nearly a hundred vampires with talents came out from the trees and all took on battle stances.

Just as a curse was about too hit Marcus Sarah pushed him out of the way, as she was sailing backwards she sent a final burst of her power to Harry and a small message

**Take them down **

As she landed into a tree a branch went straight through her back and into her lung coming straight out of her chest, her ribs were shattered from the force of the impact closing her eyes she smiled and began to calm her body and breathing.

As soon as Sarah hit the tree all hell broke lose, no one was spared from anything. The Volturi had went from defending to down right violent ripping arms out of peoples sockets, decapitated heads went flying throw the air as though it was a deadly and gruesome game of volley ball.

Caius was watching as Angela was taking down her opponents with pride she was certainly a fire cracker, that was his mistake a cutting curse was going straight for his head as Angela managed too jump in front of it and take it straight in the chest causing her blood to be splattered all over Caius, Demetri and Felix who now looked more murderous than ever.

Harry was battling with Dumbledore and Voldemort in a three way duel, curses, hexes and charms were been sent in all directions. A deadly hex was sent directly towards Aro who got blasted out of the way by Harry which had left him wide open for a attack, both Dumbledore and Voldemort took their chance only for it too backfire on them.

The magic crackled and sizzled as though it was getting a life of its own, a blinding light took the full clearing by surprise. By the time it had left there were tow piles of ash were Dumbledore and Voldemort once stood the battle was over but at what cost?


	13. Chapter 13

Marcus was cradling the body of Sarah as though she was made of glass her heartbeat was weak and weakening by the second, looking down he gave a sad smile and hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do, leaning down he bit into the soft flesh of her neck and allowed his venom too work he prayed that he wasn't too late.

Caius had tried too stopping Angela's bleeding but it was no use, even with Carlisle's help it didn't stop looking at Carlisle he spoke

"There is only one option left."

A grim nod was his only answers as Caius bit on Angela's wrist letting his venom enter her body.

Harry was laid next to a bleeding Snape, it was in that moment that the two were more than friends they were brothers. Over the course of the years they had managed to set aside any hate between them and form a friendship that was strong, stronger than what anyone would of thought.

Aro approached the two and looked down at Harry with a frown on his face, he knew he would have to turn him or risk losing him but why was the onyx eyed man glaring at him?

Snape glared at Aro before he rasped out

"Give him a choice or he will hate you for the rest of eternity."

Aro nodded and knelt down into the blood stained soil and asked in a soft and gentle voice

"Harry, do you want this life? The life of a vampire, with your mate, your siblings and a family."

Harry closed his eyes before breathing out

"Yes."

Aro smiled and bit down closing his eyes as the taste of blood hit his senses he could smell the power.

Demetri had walked over to Aro and gasped out at the sight of Snape lying in a pool of his own blood slowly bleeding to death, running over to him he placed his hands on Snape's chest and spoke

"Love look at me."

Snape glanced at Demetri before giving a weak sneer

"Figures I am the mate of a vampire."

Demetri gave a dry chuckle at that before looking at the damage, he silently snarled at the fact that whoever did this was now dead. Looking into the onyx eyes he could see the life fading from them as he asked

"Has Harry chosen?"

Demetri frowned before Aro walked over and answered

"Yes Harry has chosen to be my son."

Snape looked at Aro and gave a very weak smile

"Good, he is the brother I never had yet always wanted."

Aro and Demetri shared a look before Demetri spoke

"You need to choose or I will do it for you."

A snarl was his answer

"You will NOT, I would rather die!"

If Demetri could cry he would have been, Snape moved his bloody hand onto Demetri's and whispered

"Do it."

Demetri gave a dry sob of relief as he bit into the juncture of Snape's neck and shoulder.

After the four had been bitten the remaining vampires began rounding up the dead bodies and putting them into piles so that they could be burned.

Nearly six hours later everyone was at the Potter residence Esme and Marcus were with Sarah, Edward and Caius were with Angela and the final two were with Harry. Each watching like angels, watching and waiting for their protected to waken.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you would like a sex scene then I will apologise now, due to fan fiction been so mocked up I have decided not to post it online. I am sorry about it I really am, also I have broken fingers and typing is a pain so I apologise for that. I would like someone to go through and fix any grammar errors that will most likely be coming up, I will say thank you now and this if you really and truly want a sex scene then I will put it up but as a separate part probably on my live journal or my adult fanfction profile. So let me know and I will post them up for you all. **

The week had dragged by, for seven hellish long day no one had moved or even attempted to leave the house not even for hunting. Carlisle had called in sick and phone the teens off school as well.

It was on the final day did the four move, at first it was a moan of pain follwed by a grunt and soon the four were waking up. Everyone held their breaths as their eyes fluttered open and instead od the red eyes of a new born it was the same coloured eyes that they had all fallen in love with, they all watched with bated breath as Harry sat up and looked around the room his emerald green eyes were now flecked with pieces of red mostly due to his magic. Harry turned around and seen Carlisle at the edge of the bed and launched himself into his arms, Carlisle clearly seeing what his little mate was going to do caught him around the middle and pulledf him in for a kiss.

Aro looked away to give them a few minutes to them selves until it had vbegan to get heated up and there would have been clothing removed, thankfully it dodnt come to that as ge coughed to annouce himself.

Harry looked at Aro and smiled before pull8ing the older vampire into a hug ad speaking

"Thanks dad."

Aro smiled and looked down at his newly aquired son and smiled before wrapping his arms around Harru and saying

"It was not a problem."

Aro straightened out and cast a meaningful glance at Carlisle who was trying to leave the room in a not so sneaky fashion. Giving the ounger vampire a nod Aro walked out of the room.

As soon as he had left Carlisle pounced on Harry

**(just imagion four hot steamy sex scenes for the next three pages, as most of this chapter was complete and utter sex)**

By the time the newly mated couples left their rooms it had been a good four days the Volturi were still at the house and most of them were supporting smirks on their faces while looing at the newborns, Sarah wasn't even phased as sge looked around the and smirked before saying

"Not my fault you lot are all virgin hermits"

Angela laughed as she entered the room Edward had her wrapped up inside of his arms, looking around Angela asked

"Wheres harry?"

Both Sarah and Esme pointed upstairs as another scream was heard while Rosalie asked

"Does that answer your question."

Angela no0dded and found that she was very glad that she couldn't blusg.

Snape and Demetri came into the room a hour later both wearing smiles that vanshed as soon as Marcus spotted them, red eyes widened as he took in the scent of Snape soon the three were out of the roon again with Sarah calling after them

"Don't do anything I wouldn't."

A laugh was the only naswer that she received.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a hard and long road for them all to get were they were today, and none of 5them would change anything for the world.

Snape, Marus and Demetri were all bonded and mated, within a few weeks of Marcus realising that Snape was his real mate. Shortly after the mating they all noticed that something was wrong with Snape and had Carlisle too check him out, if vampires could of fainted they would have when carlosle reveled that Snape was a two weeks pregnant.

The rest of the coven were delighted at the thought of a baby been inside of Volterra, even though none of them knew wether or not t would be a full blooded vampire.

Carlise been worried for the rest of the family checked them all out and quickly found out that Sarah, Angela and Harry were all pregnant as well. It was a major shock too ther systems but they had managed it, and no one had any complaints either.

**(Another sex scene) **

Carlisle sighed as he pulled his mate in close to him, he could never be happier than what he was now.

**(sex scence) **

Demetri, Marcus and Snape all collapsed into a pile of limbs. None of them wanted too move and so they chose to stay like that for the rest of the night.

Edward had his arms wrapped around Angela as he smiled.

**(sex Scene) **

Esme was reading a book while Sarah crawled up the bed and pounced on her

**(once again a sex scene) **

~~~~~~~~10 years later~~~~~~

After the birth of everyone's favirote children thing in Volterra had settled down for the most part, as it turned out Snape was not pregnant with just one child but triplets and named them

Aro Alexander Snape-Potter-Volturi

Alexis Esme Rosalie Snape-Potter-Volturi

Jasper Emmet Snape-potter-Volturi

The three mates had their hands full raising all three, but no one was shocked when they began to show signs of magic so instead of sending them too Hogwarts they had a school built for Magical creatures next to Volterra so the parents could go backwards and forwards.

Angela and Edward had two baby girls that were spoilt by their auntie Rosalie, who simply adored them. It had taken Angela seventy two hours of pain and screaming for them too be born but she wouldn't of had it any other way, she eventually named them

Angel Rose Potter-Cullen-Snape-Volturi

Esme Faith Potter-Cullen-Snape-Volturi

The biggest shocks for anyone was when they found out that sarah was pregnant with eight babies and not one like they had all hoped for, Alice and Rosalie were happy for days while Sarah and Esme were in shock. It also didn't help that everyone in the Volturi when they found out went over protective on them, they weret even allowed to go to the shop by themselves. Instead they had a armydo it for them.

When Harry had found out he ahd laughed himself silly until Carlisle went to Aro and spoke with him, so Harry was placed under protective watch as well which doubled when everyone found out that he was pregnant with thirteen babies.

Aro hadn't stopped smiling for days when he found out, not only was he a father he was also becoming a grandfather as well. But that di8dnt stop him from smothering his 'little baby boy' when ever he fely like it.

By the time Sarah and harry's due dates arrived the two were more than ready for them to be born, Sarah had went into labour first a hundred and fourty two hours later ever member of the olturi had seen the new aditions six girls and two boys

Amy Louise Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Lilly Rose Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Alice Rosalie Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Faith Angela Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Rose Hope Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Jane Alexis Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

And for the boys there had been fighting for days until Esme put her foot down nad trough the floor but eventually they were named

Alec Marcus Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

Demetri Felix Caius Aro Potter-Snape-Cullen-Volturi

It was peace for a few short weeks until harry had went into labour and need they babies to be cut out via C-Section because there wasn't enough room for him to give birth naturally his first baby was born a boy which was called

Emmett Jasper Edward Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

His second one which was a gilr was called

Lilly-Anne Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The third adj four were joined at the hip and need to be removed from one and other but the two were eventallu named

Aro Alexander Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

Mary Emma Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The fifth baby came ou without a hitch and was named

Carly May Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

By the sixth one Harry was swearing he was never going to have kids again

Mason Phil Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The seventh

Emma Annie Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The eighth

David Steven Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The ninth

Louise Stacey Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The tenth

Tracy Wednesday Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The eleventh

Steven Dalian Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

The twelfth

Jillian Marie Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

And the final one out of the bunch was called

Caius Marcus Potter-Cullen-Volturi-Snape

Harry was never happier than he was in that very moment, but his body was exhausted and he fell into a healing comma for a week.

All in all the new family was getting on without a hitch and they now had more grandchildren than they could shake a fist at, however it could be said that it was no longer boring and dull as for the children that my friends is a story for another time.

**THE END ! **

**Please don't glare at the poor computer screen as it hasn't done anything too you, as I said I do need someone to look over this as my fingers got jammed in a door and broken so it has made typing harder for me too do so I am sorry for rthat. The next sotry in the potter triplet series is a Harry** **Potter and True blood crossover so please keep posted**

**and peace out. **


End file.
